


Love at The Café Café

by CoolioPumpkin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Do you get the title???, F/F, Fluff, GET IT??????, Get it?????, Like the color in Spanish, M/M, Maybe angst, Probably OOC but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolioPumpkin/pseuds/CoolioPumpkin
Summary: Amidst Reyna's flirting with a barista (Thalia), something catches Nico's eye (Will). Things ensue. Not sexually. Yet. Probably. I anticipate this being my stress reliever fic, expect slow/sporadic updates.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kill me now…” I muttered, lowering my head and essentially prepping to be taken from behind. I shared this thought with my friend/roommate Reyna, but she said I was gross.  
I was amazed that so many people would willingly wake up at the asscrack of dawn just to contort themselves into more and more painful positions.  
So yeah, I was doing yoga.  
The instructors walked amongst the rows of people, they were two siblings, Austin and Kayla. Both were nice enough, I just didn’t understand why in the hell would you want to teach yoga. Like, really, why?  
Upon reaching Reyna and I, Kayla leaned down and tapped my knees. “You’ve gotta stretch your legs out a bit more.”  
I growled, but did as she said.

 

Another grueling hour passed, but I survived. I untied my body and stood, following Reyna to the front of the park where the car was.  
I climbed into the passenger seat, perfectly ready to go home and take a nap, but it appeared as if Reyna had betrayed our friendship.  
“Hey, we’re stopping by my coffee shop with Kayla and Austin, you have no choice.”  
“But Reynaaaaaa” I groaned, “I wanna go hoooome…”  
She slapped my arm, put on her purple aviator glasses, and took off driving.

 

“You know”, I said after a minute, “just because you flirt with a barista everytime you go in does not make it your coffee shop.”  
“Shut up, yes it does.”

 

We arrived at a small building named ‘The Café Café’ after a couple minutes. A faded yellow punch buggy pulled in next to us. The familiar sight of Kayla and Austin in matching yellow shirts and black yoga pants stepped out and followed us in.  
The yoga sibs ordered their coffee first, followed by me, intentionally leaving Reyna in the back so she could flirt longer with the partially blue haired barista.  
“Why hello again Reyna.” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“You look ravishing as usual Thalia.”  
“Oh stop it, you…”  
“Thalia,” A man I hadn’t initially noticed chided, “you need to take her order so that everyone else can get their drinks.”  
I did a double take; taking in his lithe yet muscular build, trying to process his sun-kissed tan skin, mop of golden hair, and startlingly blue eyes.  
“Oh can it.” the punk girl sneered at him, then smiled, then turned back to us. “The usual?”  
Reyna nodded and moved to the side so that the next customer could order.  
I stood next to her, eyes locked on the golden boy behind the counter. The contrast between his tan skin and black polo was gorgeous. Despite the fact that he was just asking people what kind of drinks they wanted, his voice washed over me like waves at a beach. Ooh- Golden Boy at the beach… I wonder what’s under that black polo of his…  
Reyna snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, bringing me back to reality. “Nico!”  
“Huh? What?” I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of Goldens Boy’s (probably sculpted) beach bod.  
“And you made fun of me for liking a barista.” Reyna laughed.  
“Wha-What!?” I spluttered, “I do not like a barista… You’re crazy!”  
“Oh please!” Reyna waved a hand through the air in a ‘you’ve gotta be bullshitting me’ gesture. “You stared so hard, I’m amazed there aren’t holes in his shirt!”  
I could feel my face reddening, but what was I supposed to do!? I made fun of Reyna for so long over her flirting with Thalia that she’d never let me hear the end of it if I did the same.  
“His name is Will. He’s Austin and Kayla’s brother.”  
Will, huh? I could work with that…  
“Is he a zen hippie too?” I asked, hoping that he wasn’t the same as his siblings.  
Reyna snorted, “I’ll let you ask the ‘zen hippies’ about him, I don’t know that much.”

 

I immediately wished I hadn’t asked.  
As soon as Reyna mentioned his name, Austin and Kayla lit up.  
“Oh Will is great!” Kayla started, a broad smile stretching across her face.  
“Yeah,” Austin agreed, “He’s a really chill dude. When he’s not at work, he’s usually volunteering at the hospital or down at the beach. Sometimes he comes to visit our yoga class. And-”  
“Ok, hold it,” I interrupted, making a ‘time-out’ gesture, “You sound like a dating profile. All I asked was if he was a yogi too, you skipped right over the question.”  
“Teeeechnically,” Reyna started, “Austin answered your question.”  
“Yeah, but it took him about four months to do it. Fight me, Reyna.”  
She put her hands up boxer style and lightly tapped my bicep, but then started laughing.  
“BACK TO WILL!” Kayla exclaimed, snapping us back to reality. “He’s bisexual, but girls haven’t been to good to him lately. Austin and I have been trying to set him up with a nice guy for awhile now, but no good candidates have come along.”  
“Does Will know about this?” Reyna asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
“He knows that we’ve been introducing him to people, but as far as we know, he hasn’t caught on that it’s romantic.” Austin answered.  
I leaned back in my seat, digesting the information. ‘So he’s bi… That means I have a chance. WAIT- How do I even know I’ll like him? I haven’t even talked to the guy! C’mon Nico, you’re not a love-struck 13 year old- handle this like an adult!'  
While I was thinking, the conversation topic had changed.  
“So yeah, I was thinking about taking her to the beach. The only thing is, we’ve only ever flirted over a countertop, what if one of us gets nervous and things get awkward? I guess I’ll just have to walk into the water and just not stop until I reach land again.”  
A potentially-devious thought flashed into my mind.  
“Hey Reyna,” I started, “What if you were to bring a friend and tell her to invite one too. Maybe Will.”  
She smirked at me, seeing through my not-even-remotely-hidden plan. “I don’t see why not- you could be conversational lubricant. Maybe you’ll need some regular lubricant too if you’re lucky.” Her eyebrows wiggled in a very suggestive manner at the last sentence.  
I slapped her arm, but she just started laughing.  
After her little fit was done, I watched her walked up to the counter. No other customers seemed to be coming in, so Reyna and Thalia had time to talk. I saw her gesture to both myself and Will, probably explaining the whole lubricant thing- Hopefully she didn’t use the term lubricant though…  
Thalia turned and asked Will.  
Thumbs up.  
The punk girl grabbed a napkin and scribbled something on it.  
They smiled at each other and Reyna came back to the table wearing a triumphant grin.  
Success.


	2. Quick Promo

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the new chapter and it should be out in a few days (I've been really busy with late rehearsals for my school show). Also, feel free to check out my other fic called 'A Nico Story'. It's also pretty short (I think it's got 2 chapters), and I wrote it in 8th grade (I'm in 10th now) so it may not be as good.  
Also, I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying it! Currently, this story has 270 hits. I wanna see some more comments though, I'd love to talk to you guys!  
Anyway, I hope you guys have a good day and I'll see you soon!


	3. The Date (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico struggles with life before his date. Things ensue.
> 
> Dedicated to Spawn_of_ssatan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna make this chapter have the pre-date and date all in one, but I felt like I should give you guys the pre-date for now. I'm working on the date part now, it should be out in a days- maybe shorter, maybe longer.
> 
> Also, here's my list of heights for the characters I have so far:  
> Nico- 5'6"  
> Reyna- 5'10"  
> Will- 5'11"  
> Thalia- 5'8"  
> Austin- 5'10"  
> Kayla- 5'7"

The day started pretty well, me rolling out of bed- literally- and walking into the kitchen for breakfast. Reyna stood over the stove, pushing around scrambled eggs in a pan.  
“Morning sunshine.” she called, pushing me a cup of coffee.  
“What’s all this?” Reyna almost never made breakfast, so something nice must’ve been happening.  
“We’re going on our date today, remember?”  
Shit.  
Any color I had in my pale-ass face drained, then replaced itself with a bright red blush.  
“Oh… yeah… I forgot about that.”  
Reyna scooped the eggs out of the pan, put them on two plates, grabbed the toast she made, put those on the plates, then gave mine to me.  
“The sausage is on the counter, you can get that yourself because I don’t like it.”  
She makes that joke every time.

We talked about our plans as we ate. If things went well, we would go to the beach, an arcade, pizza for dinner, then to an ice cream parlor. Conveniently, all of those things could be found on a common boardwalk. Given that it was an hour drive, I really hoped it would go well.

 

After we finished eating, Reyna and I rock-paper-scissored over who got to shower first. She won, so I went to my room to panic over what to wear. What did I end up with, you ask? Black things.  
Despite the fact that we were going to the beach, I just couldn’t abandon my love of the color black.  
Also I only own black clothes.

 

Reyna got out of the shower about half an hour later, blow-dried her hair, got dressed, did her makeup, finally deemed herself presentable, and exited the bathroom. “Nico! Go get not gross!” she called, waking me from the nap I took on the outfit I’d picked.  
Groggily, I pulled himself up from bed and trudged toward the bathroom. With my eyes closed, I managed to turn on my Spotify and get the shower to a decent temperature.  
Loud ass music.  
Shower.  
Rising panic over a date.  
God, it was almost better than caffeine.

 

It wasn’t too long before I was done washing myself and got out. I had just toweled myself dry and wrapped it around my waist when one particular song came on. I grabbed the hairbrush that was laying on the counter and began singing along. No, I’m sorry, I wasn’t singing.  
I was performing.  
It was almost to the chorus when Reyna busted in.  
Without hesitation, we both launched into the words.  
“JEEEEALOUSY! TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEA! SWIMMING THROUGH SICK LULLABIES! CHOKING ON YOUR ALIBIS! BUT IT’S JUST THE-”  
Reyna grabbed the hairbrush and came close to my face.  
“PRICE I PAY! DESTINY IS CALLING ME! OPEN UP MY EAGER EYES! ‘CAUSE I’M MISTER BRIGHTSIDE!’  
With the chorus having ended, Reyna and I stopped singing in order to talk.  
“God this song is great.” I exhaled, having lost the majority of my breath during our performance.  
“Yeah… Now get dressed. We still need to do you hair and go pick up Thalia and Will.”  
Oh yeah, that was a thing that was happening… forgot about that. TIME TO PANIC!

So she left me to get dressed. Once I was decked out in my black beachwear, she re-entered.  
“Nice clothes. Now, time for the pièce de résistance.” she grabbed the micropho- I mean brush-, a comb, the hair gel, and went to work making my hair a fluffy and stylish mess that only she could do.  
When Reyna was done, she spun me to look at myself in the mirror. Gorgeous as always- the hair that is.  
“I’d fuck you.” she said, looking over my shoulder.  
“Thanks bae.” I said, playfully romantically running my hand down her arm.  
I swear we’re both gay.

 

About 20 minutes later we’d arrived at Thalia’s apartment building where our dates were chatting on the stairs.  
“Hey beautiful, why don’t you hop on in?” Reyna called out in a fake deep voice, looking over the tops of her purple aviators.  
Will stood, brushed himself off, and offered a hand to Thalia. He hauled her up and they both walked over to the black SUV.  
“Nico, why don’t you hop in the back with Will so Thalia can sit up front?” Reyna suggested.  
“Yeah, okay.” I got out and moved around to the back seat, but when I got in, I accidentally sat on Will’s hand.  
I could feel my face exploding with blush as I got up so he could move it.  
Making sure everything was out of my way, I sat back down and turned toward the window, not quite sure how to start a conversation with Will.  
Lucky me, he started.  
“So, Nico, you looking forward to our date?”  
I swiveled my head back to him and began speaking quickly, “Date? What’re you talking about? This is their date! We’re not doing anything. We’re just here in case things get awkward between them.” Then I let out a nervous laugh and mentally kicked myself.  
Will grinned an absolutely gorgeous grin, lighting up the car with his blindingly white teeth. “Oh come on, no one uses the term ‘Conversational Lubricant’ without a secret agenda. Plus Thalia said she saw you staring at me.”  
I guess she did use the term lubricant.  
Damn. Bamboozled again.  
I let out another nervous laugh and rubbed the back of my head. “I guess you caught me…”  
He laughed- a sound like angels descending from heaven- and patted my shoulder. “It’s alright! Trust me, I don’t mind. I’ve been wanting to go on a date for a while now. So far, you seem to be a lot better than the other people I’ve been hooked up with.”  
Little ol’ me?  
Fuck yeah little ol’ me.  
“I haven’t been on a date in a while.” I confessed, “There was a guy that I had a really serious crush on for a long time, but he had a girlfriend. It left me pretty messed up for a while. We’re friends now, but I just haven’t met someone since then that’s really caught my interest- Not anyone attainable anyway, I mean, I could always go for a piping hot plate of Chris Pratt.”  
Will laughed again, making me smile.  
“Yeah,” he started, “Chris Pratt is pretty damn hot. And funny.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making me let out a laugh.  
“You know, you’ve got a really nice laugh.” he stated, bringing a faint blush to my cheeks.  
“You do too.”  
Then I heard Reyna snort from the driver’s seat.  
“Aww, listen to them Thalia. So cute.”  
I wonder how hard it would be to ‘accidentally’ completely bury Reyna in the sand until she suffocates…  
“Will,” Thalia cooed, “Did you find someone to play with?”  
“Don’t be jealous my date’s cuter than yours.”

 

Maybe this date won’t be so hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, Will won't be as perfect as I'm making him out to be. The only reason he's like that for now is because Nico is still in the crush phase and looking at him through rose colored glasses. Sooner or later I'll write a chapter from his point of view and you'll get some insight on him.
> 
> Anyway,  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. My Bad

Hey guys, you remember when I said the next chapter would probably be up with a few days?  
Yeah, sorry about lying to you.  
Winter Break happened.  
I work on this when I'm bored in class, so if there's no class to be bored in....  
Yeah, you get the picture.  
Anyways, I'm back now, so the chapter shouldn't take to long.  
Operative word- Shouldn't  
So..... See you soon!


End file.
